Flashlights are generally known. Flashlights are generally constructed with a housing that holds a set of batteries. A switch and light source is typically located on an outer surface of the housing. The switch is connected in series with the light source and batteries.
Flashlights relied upon by the police and/or the military are used in different ways and have different requirements than flashlights used by civilians. For example, police or military personnel are often required to carry a great deal of equipment in order to achieve their assigned goals. Because of the equipment carried by police or military personnel, the size, weight and configuration of a flashlight is of critical importance. If a flashlight is bulky or heavy, then the flashlight may be left behind. If the office or military person is suddenly confronted by a threat in a darkened area, the absence of a flashlight could place the person's life in peril.
A flashlight carried by police or military personnel must also be reliable. In this regard, light sources (e.g., bulbs) that could easily burn out from use or are easily damaged from shock cannot be tolerated. In addition, the flashlight must provide a superior light output to weight ratio with a predictably long battery life.
Moreover, flashlights used by police or military personnel should not easily become weapons that can be used against the carrier. For this reason, a flashlight used by a police officer or military person should be compact and relatively small. However, even in keeping with the concept of small size, the flashlight should be adaptable to different battery configurations in order to accomplish different missions without loss of utility. Accordingly, a need exists for a flashlight that is small, yet adaptable, for the needs of police and military personnel.